


Untitled Comment Fic - Texting

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie





	Untitled Comment Fic - Texting

So this is just a silly little Kirk/Bones comment-fic I wrote for the battle post at the lastest round of the ship wars. The theme was texting/emailing/what-have-you, so this is a text-message themed ficlet. Reposting it here mostly just so I have an archive of my writing here on my LJ.

Me and [](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/profile)[**mga1999**](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/) (and yes I know it should properly be "[](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mga1999**](http://mga1999.livejournal.com/) and I" but I'm a REBEL, okay?) co-wrote another comment fic, a much longer McCoy/Pike (yes you read that right) epistolary fic. I'll be cleaning that up and posting it on my LJ within the next few days, and we've talked about maybe continuing it. :)

Anyway, here's the silly little text-fic.

 **James T. Kirk:** Bones!

 **Leonard H. McCoy:** What, Jim? This better be important.

 **James T. Kirk:** I'm dying

 **Leonard H. McCoy:** JIM?

 **Leonard H. McCoy:** Jim? Shit, Jim, what's going on? This was supposed to be a routine diplomatic meeting!

 **Leonard H. McCoy:** Hold on Jim I'm coming for you.

 **James T. Kirk:** of thirst. Oh, I think I lost my signal there for a second. God this meeting is boring.

"JIM!!!"

"Uh, hi, Bones. Um, kind of in the middle of a meeting here."

"What's wrong? Are you injured? Poisoned? Allergic reaction?"

"...I'm fine, Bones. Are _you_ feeling all right?"

"Jim, you just texted me that you were dying. Of course I'm not all right."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! God damn it, this better not have been a prank. Here, I'll show you the text."

"..."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Um, could we finish this discussion later? I think the Prime Minister would like to continue her presentation."

"Yeah, okay, sorry Jim."

"'Sokay, Bones."

"Oh, and Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"I love you too, Bones."


End file.
